


Let him sleep!

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Merlin just wants to sleep, Poor Merlin (Merlin), Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Arthur notices that merlin's clumsier than normal, he eventually figures out why and remedies it.
Series: FebuWhump2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Let him sleep!

Merlin hadn't slept properly in over 4 days now. Whenever he tried to throughout the day, he'd be caught by gaius who would give him a million more chores to do, or arthur would be even more of a prat than usual and send him to do something half way across the damn castle. When he tried to sleep at night, the damned dragon or mordred or morgana would try contacting him for one reason or another and he'd have to stop yet another attack on the king, getting into bed just as dawn came around and the whole thing would start all over again. 

Arthur didn't notice that anything was wrong at first but half way through the fourth day, he began to notice now merlin glared at the wall behind the Kings head instead of at him like usual and his prattle had lessened enough to clue him into knowing that something wasn't right with his friend. With this in mind, arthur began to watch him a little closer, hell he followed him around the castle for a while at one point and saw that merlin tripped over absolutely nothing, then sat in the middle of the hallway looking bewildered for a few minutes before getting to his feet and wandering off. 

He saw the clumsiness around his chambers as well, the man dropped goblets and trays that he normally wouldn't, he left clothes strewn about which he ended up tripping over. That one amused arthur slightly as the man glared at the pile of clothes as if they had wronged him, muttering a few choice words as he cleared them up and put them back neatly which was a sight to behold in itself! But then he'd turned to sharpen and polish Arthur's sword and without a moments hesitation grabbed the sharpest part of it, pulling away with a yelp and it was then the king knew that merlin wasn't at all him self, this was something merlin would and actually did do on his first week of being his manservant, not a thing he'd be doing after 8 years of picking it up as if the thing was his own! 

With a sigh arthur pulled the injured hand towards him, looking it over a few times when he noticed that it was shaking alot more than it should be for a mere scratch "the hell is wrong with you?" He asks both in concern and annoyance when his manservant practically went limp in the chair he'd sat on, getting no response arthur looks up to make sure that he hadn't fainted like the girl he was, only to see that merlin had dark bags under his eyes and that he was fighting to stay awake. God's above, no wonder he was acting so weird the man was running on hardly any sleep!

Moving away he untucked his bed sheets enough so that he could wrangle the man into them, but as he turned around he found that merlin had lost his fight against sleep and was now tipping rather dangerously towards the floor. Without thinking about it, arthur crossed the room and carefully picking him up bridal style "don't get used to this" he mutters when Merlin tucks his head under arthurs chin as they head back to the bed, where arthur tries to figure out how the hell to dump him on to it without waking the man back up again. It took a few attempts, but eventually he tucks merlin in after he curls up into a ball with a hum of content "sleep well dollophead" arthur says fondly before heading out to make sure no one disturbs the man for a day or two.


End file.
